


Punishment

by darling_pet



Series: EoWells' Good/Bad Girl Series [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, Strip Tease, Teasing, Temper Tantrums, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After Harrison does something to drive you crazy, you have full intention of yelling at him. But after seeing him look a certain way, you decide it’s best to punish him in a whole other fashion…





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I come bearing smut! (Could have phrased that better, but think of it as a smutty pun!). This is something I’ve had in my head for a while but, of course, when my bestie @central_city_meta_pocalypse says, “I’m really wanting some more “bad girl” verse rn” - I deliver. It’s also her reward for pushing through her mountainous workload! xx  
> For other stand-alone fics in this smutty ‘Verse, see 'Good Girl', 'Praise', and 'Bad Girl' ;)

You nearly jump out of your seat on the couch from the uproar Harrison brings from the outside world into your safe space in the reading room. He’s a surge of angry hollers, red lightning, and yellow blurs - wrecking the only place you consider yours in this house.

Books fly and vases shatter, leaving your flowers dead on the floor. Harrison continues his rampage throughout the house. And this isn’t the first time this has happened.

_You’ve got. To be. Kidding me._

You follow the path of destruction until it leads you to the bedroom. The whole walk there you steam from the ears and plan in your head some irritated speech you’re going to say to him. Scold him, yell maybe, but this time you’re for sure going to let him know how you feel right now,  _dammit_.

“Harrison! Enough is enough!” you start shouting before you even get into the bedroom. “I’ve had it with you and your-!”

It feels as if he’s stolen the rest of the breath you had stored up to finish your reprimand. Your man merely stands beside the bed with his cowl down, hair an absolute spectacular mess, and his yellow suit unzipped halfway down his chest. Harrison runs his palm across his forehead a few times, starting to look like he’s slowly calming down.

He turns to face you, standing with a finger already pointed at him but with no words coming out to finish your sentence. What fiery blaze you had felt inside moments ago had turned into something very,  _very_  different.

“Yes?” he says a bit snippy, clearly still dealing with whatever he came from in his head.

“You- You’re-”

“I’m  _what_?”

You’re like a bottle about to burst, anger and arousal, and you find yourself saying something other than what you’d planned in your head.

“You’re such a bad man, Harrison.”

“Oh yeah?” he laughs at your poor attempt at seduction. “And what are  _you_  going to do about it?”

“Take that suit off, and I’ll show you.”

You move to your bedside table, not rushing, nor taking your time, and watch him like a hawk as he removes his leather Speedster suit that leaves very little to the imagination. And as you feel your skin start to ignite over watching him strip for you, his muscles flexing as he works himself out of it, you finally fetch just precisely what you plan to do about your boyfriend’s bad behaviour. Something that had been stirring within you for a while as of late has finally been unleashed and now was the time to use these. You catch his head perk up at the cold metal clinking against themselves, then dangle your great idea in front of him.

“You. Bed. Now,” you order him. Harrison looks pleased with your forcefulness, and complies, settling himself at the headboard and pillows to wait for you. He wears a smile like he thinks he knows everything. But this time, he doesn’t.

As you start to fasten the handcuffs around his wrists and lock them to the bed, Harrison chuckles darkly.

“These won’t hold me you know,” he laughs, “All I need to do is-” The Speedster attempts to phase out of the cuffs only to no avail. He frowns, then tries again. You steal his wicked smile.

“You were saying?”

“Meta cuffs…” he notes out loud. Harrison appears genuinely surprised at you for having outwitted him, then even more turned on than he was previously.

You pull your shirt over your head, letting it drop to the floor. Then, after you unhurriedly undo the button on your jeans, you bend over to push them down your legs, making sure that Harrison has a perfect view of your cleavage. He makes a noise that sounds like a growl meets a groan.

“You are exquisitely torturous, you know that, baby? Do you know what you’re doing to me?”

You smirk as you let your final undergarments fall from your body, leaving you totally naked in front of him and suddenly feeling… powerful.

“Of course I know.” You start to crawl up the bed toward him, and the closer you get, the more he rattles against his binds. You move to straddle Harrison in his lap and run your hands up his stomach, to his chest, then across his shoulders. He lets out a hum at your wandering hands, but that isn’t the goal of tonight. No, when you’re finished with him, he won’t be humming in contentment…

Gradually and calculating, you start to move your hips against his protruding excitement. There’s not a single thing he can do as you take your time in teasing him, while simultaneously letting your desire build from your motions.

You let out a noise from your throat to let Harrison know how good you’re feeling, and that causes him to shake his wrists against the headboard. He must be positively dying to touch you right now… So you grind a little harder against his cock for good measure.

“You like that, Harrison?” you ask him rhetorically. “You wish you could touch me?”

The man under you growls. “You know I do.”

“Then you should have thought of that before you left the house in ruins,” you say into his ear before you lick his earlobe and suck lightly on it. This entire thing is tougher than you expected because as you tease your man, you’ve been working yourself up something serious. The thin garment between you requires attention - so you remove his boxers from his body, then reposition yourself back on top to rub against him again, this time with much more heated contact. You’re so slick against him, his cock curving up toward his stomach.

“T-that’s enough, baby,” Harrison accidentally stutters, betraying his supposed mighty front. “Sit on me, already.”

“Oh, but I think I’d like to hear you beg for it,” you say wickedly. After all the times he’s made you do the very same thing - it’s his turn now. “Tell me how much you crave me.”

His eyes narrow at you, and internally you’re cackling.  _My, how the tables have turned._

“Please, baby, I’m dying to be inside you,” he confesses. “Fuck, I need you.”

As much as you’d love to hear more of those gorgeous words of his, you need this to happen, too.

Guiding his length with your hand, you ease yourself onto him, slowly letting him fill you up. Harrison moans at finally having gotten what he wanted. For now.

Because  _for now_ , you give him everything, riding him as he bucks his hips up to meet your movements. Faster you grind until you read the signs in his expression how close he’s getting. Good God, he feels incredible like this, pulsing inside you, but there’s one more thing you need to do to this very bad man.  _It’s all in the timing._

Quickly, you lift yourself off of Harrison and hover above him and in his face. He makes the most exasperated and furious noise you’ve ever heard in your life.

“ _What are you doing_?!” he demands breathlessly.

“You’re going to tell me what you did to deserve your punishment. Then you’re going to beg for me to finish fucking you.”

_Did I seriously just say that? Who am I?_

When you play a role, you really stick to it, that’s for damn sure.

“Tell me.” You tease his tip at your entrance but remove it just as fast. Harrison licks his lips and laughs in a single tone.

“I let my anger get the better of me, and I destroy everything in my path,” he admits, and frankly, you’re stunned he’s actually able to utter those words. “You don’t deserve it, but I do deserve  _this_.”

“I’ll take it.”

You surprise even yourself with how fast you’re back on top of Harrison and giving both him and yourself one of the fastest orgasms since being together. It was all you this time. No Speedster vibrations thanks to these cuffs which were blocking out his powers  _everywhere_. You feel a dangerous sense of pride, especially when he mixes your name in with a long string of curses. You unintentionally dig your nails into his chest and squeeze around him as you lose control with Harrison in near perfect timing.

It’s amazing how you can pretty well feel yourself coming back to Earth once you’ve finished. It takes the last of your energy to roll off of him and set him free from the handcuffs.

_I never want to move again._

_But it was so worth it._

“Now, tell me, where the hell did that come from?” Harrison asks you, rubbing his now red wrists.

“I couldn’t even tell you,” you lie your head back on one of the pillows, exhausted, “It just… happened.”

Harrison searches your eyes for something. “Will  _she_  be back again?”

You can’t help but laugh lightly. “I’m sure she will, I just don’t know when.”

“Do you want me to go destroy the house some more?”

“I swear to God, Harrison if you even-”

His chuckle interrupts your snarled words.

“Ha ha! There she is.”

“I’d watch it if I were you,” you warn. “Or your real punishment will be to clean the house wearing those cuffs. It would take you a lifetime.”

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
